Computing devices affect nearly every aspect of modern living. There are many different types of computing devices in use today, including desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, virtual reality headsets, wearable computing technology, and the like.
Electrical cables are frequently used with computing devices. An electrical cable may include one or more conductors that may be used to carry electrical current. In a cable that includes multiple conductors, the cables may be bundled together. Each of the conductors may include its own insulation(s), protective covering(s), screen(s), etc.
Electrical cables may be used for a wide range of purposes. For example, in computing devices that include multiple circuit boards, electrical cables may be used to connect the circuit boards, enabling the transfer of electrical signals and/or power from one circuit board to the other. In some cases, electrical signals and/or power may be routed across one or more hinges. As another example, electrical cables may be used to connect two or more computing devices to each other, enabling the transfer of electrical signals or power from one device to the other. Some cables may be configured to facilitate data transfer at high speeds, while other cables may be configured for data transfer at slower speeds.